


【贱虫】Sur ta peau écarlate

by zixiuyufeng



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25644100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zixiuyufeng/pseuds/zixiuyufeng
Summary: Peter的蜘蛛感应总能让他预知到接下来会发生的事情。Earth-8351/蜘蛛刺客宇宙
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Kudos: 2





	【贱虫】Sur ta peau écarlate

**Author's Note:**

> 法语标题意为「阳光落在你潮红的皮肤上」，来自Côme的Cru里一句歌词。  
> DP在E-8351宇宙没有出场，私设为主宇宙人设。  
> PP即Assassin Spider-Man，漫画出场主要在《What if…?:Spider-Man&Wolverine》（目前无汉化）和究极蜘蛛侠。在格温之死之前经历大致与神奇蜘蛛侠相同，格温死后他和金刚狼一起去追踪KGB，在失手杀了两个人后，他选择放弃彼得帕克的身份与MJ分手，待在欧洲成为刺客，与金刚狼合作摧毁恐怖组织。他精通多种武器和格斗方式，蛛网发射器能发射子弹，蜘蛛能力全面提升，蜘蛛感应增强到相当于预知，性格严肃且不近人情。
> 
> 声明：我不拥有他们任何人。  
> Lofter账号：子休余风

子弹从他肩胛旁边掠过时战斗已接近尾声。Peter微微眯起面罩上的眼睛，身体迅速后仰以躲过迎面砸来的钢筋，翻转手腕，从发射器里射出子弹，正中目标的前额。血肉炸裂的瞬间，原本一直嚣叫不停的蜘蛛感应突然安静片刻，取而代之的是唇齿相贴的柔软触感，还带着一股浓烈的血腥气息。

——什么？

他在原地僵了几秒，才猛然意识到他斜后方那个被扔在地上的小型榴弹即将爆炸，他刚刚本来应该在这个间隙躲开，但是他走神了——Peter就地一个翻滚躲过从他身后扑来的一股热浪，还是被冲击波掀了出去，砸落在几米开外，疼痛之中，沙砾粗糙的触感摩擦着他被蹭破的制服，刺激着他的神经。

烟尘四散，他剧烈地咳嗽起来，与此同时Logan拔出刺穿最后一个敌人胸口的爪子，向他跑了过来，大声喊道：“——搞什么？！Peter，你还好吗？”

Peter点点头，用手撑住地面，没等Logan伸手就咬着牙自己站了起来。

Logan怀疑地打量了他两秒：“你刚才突然停在那里不动，我以为你出事了。”

“我只是——”Peter想起刚才的画面，尴尬地顿了顿，极其生硬地转移话题，“Deadpool呢？”

Logan没有深究：“刚才爆炸后就没看见他了，等等，你的感应没告诉你？”

Peter在心里暗骂一句，蜘蛛感应确实是告诉他了，还告诉他了许多不必要的——细节。

Logan看着Peter一言不发，仿佛是在和谁较劲一样地走到坍塌的废墟旁，一脚踹飞了上面的钢筋。金属连带着的水泥被砸得成好几块，尘土飞扬。

伴随着金属落地的声音响起的是Deadpool的呻吟声，他看上去灰头土脸，双腿以一个非人的奇怪角度弯曲着，血渗到了一大堆水泥的碎渣里。

不过他脑袋看上去倒是一点都没有受损，雇佣兵扭动自己脱臼的手腕，将它从水泥板下抽出来挥了挥：“嘿，Spidey，你就不能温柔一点吗？”

Peter没有理会他，他将Deadpool从废墟里拽起来，犹豫了一下是背他还是抱他，或者直接用Colossus的方法把他拖回去。

“你要背我吗，Spidey？”Deadpool似乎没有任何保持沉默的自觉，“就像尤达大师在帝国反击战里那样？”

“闭嘴，Deadpool。”Peter终于开口说话，Deadpool伸手环住他的脖子：“哇，你知道只有一个办法能让我闭嘴，不是吗？”

他伸手去够Peter的面罩，对方难得地没有阻止他，仿佛Deadpool这个心血来潮的举动是他知晓的计划中的一部分。

Deadpool一手掀开自己下半张脸的面罩吻了上去，Peter微微闭上眼，感受到唇齿相贴的柔软触感，还带着一股浓烈的血腥气息——

Logan大骂了一声，Peter像刚回过神一样猛地和Deadpool分开来，心虚地看向他：“操，你刚才就是因为预知到这个才走神的吗？”

Peter来不及拉下面罩遮住的下半张脸迅速地染上了红色，Deadpool大笑起来，换来Peter恶狠狠地把他刚接上的手腕再次掰到脱臼。

回到安全屋时Deadpool的伤口已经好得差不多了。事实上，他的腿在几分钟前就可以动了，但他仍然坚持赖在Peter身上不动，而Peter还在因为刚才的事烦心，没有揭穿他。

Logan已经懒得理他们两个了，他越来越怀疑让Deadpool加入他们的小队彻头彻尾都是个错误的决定。所以在遇到这样的情况时，他只是冷哼了一声，选择换上常服就出去逛逛。

现在别墅里只剩下Peter和Wade两个人，Peter企图用调试蛛网发射器和装弹来转移自己的注意力，Wade就趴在桌上看着他调试，同时仍然在喋喋不休。Peter不堪其扰地将蛛网发射器微微抬起，正好糊了Wade一脸蛛丝，Wade哀嚎了一声，一边指控他一边去扯自己脸上的蛛丝。等他骂骂咧咧地把这些该死的、不降解的蛛丝扯下来时，Peter已经装完了弹，正饶有趣味地看着他，褐色的眼眸里映着窗外明亮的阳光，Wade惊讶地发现他脸上带着淡淡的红晕。

他们周身的空气里悬浮着躁动的颗粒，窗口吹来轻柔的风，掠过花园时裹挟起一些无人采摘的葡萄成熟后浓郁的果香，河岸的风潮湿带着水汽，Wade感觉制服的布料都紧紧地黏在了身上。

Peter只在一瞬间就移开了目光，低头去翻桌上的文件资料，但那些数据正在他的眼前晃了晃去，仿佛一堆舞动的小黑点，根本就一个字都看不进去，实际上，他的蜘蛛感应正在企图告诉他——

——Wade将他压在了那摞文件旁边，他犹豫了一下，还是放下了手里条件反射攥住的蛛网发射器，主动伸出手环住Wade的腰。Wade侵略性的吻覆在他的唇瓣上，舌头轻易地撬开他的口腔，刮过湿润的上颚——

他眨了眨眼，努力将注意力集中回文件上，而就在他对面，Wade正在大声指控他：“你不能就这么对你的队友置之不理，尤其是在刚才一路上你的屁股都蹭着我的大腿的情况下……”

Peter再次抬起头看着他，冷冷地说：“怪不得Colossus要一路把你拖回去。”

“什么？不不不，Baby boy，那是因为是你的屁股，我绝对不会对那么坚硬的——”

Peter再次用蛛丝糊住了Wade的嘴，对方一边发出抗议的呜呜声，一边用力地把蛛丝扯下来：“——你这行为太不人道了，知道吗？让Deadpool在一天之内闭嘴两次？老天，你还不如杀了我。”

Peter心想肯定会有第三次的。他不自觉地盯着Wade看了一会儿，对方撑起身子向他逼近了一点，红黑色的制服紧紧地贴在他饱满的肌肉上，勾勒出健美流畅的线条，熟悉的气息带着淡淡的汗味扑面而来。Peter慌张地垂下眼帘，下意识地咽了口唾沫——

——他用舌尖扫过Wade的牙根，试探着打了几个转，不出所料地听见对方的呼吸也骤然急促起来，但Wade下一刻就夺回了主动权，故意掠夺着他口腔里的空气，修长的手指顺着他的腰线一路下滑，却遇到阻碍，停在了他的腰带上，皮革包裹的指尖摸索着触碰金属扣环，略显粗鲁地把腰带“咔哒”一声解了下来，几颗在日光下泛着银光的子弹头掉到桌面上发出零星的金属碰撞声——

“你怎么了，Spidey？哥帅到你移不开眼睛了吗？”Wade的声音把他唤回现实，Peter下意识地想要反驳他，但他只是张了张嘴，半天没有发出一个音节，发现这一点后，他脸更红了。

Wade倒抽了一口冷气：“被哥说中了？还是你想要继续我们刚才被那个加拿大侏儒打断的事？”说到最后，他的尾音微微轻佻地上扬，脸上的笑容越发明显。

“别这么说Logan，”Peter出声反驳，“还有，那只是我的感应——”

他猛然意识到自己说了什么，顿时彻底涨红了脸，连耳朵尖都泛着粉色，Wade当然没有错过他的话，憋着笑问他：“我明白了，你的蜘蛛感应正在告诉你接下来会发生什么，对吗？”

Peter瞪了他一眼，无奈地点点头，算是承认了。

“所以……”Wade的笑容有些恶劣，“你不会拒绝你的感应已经告诉你的事，对吗，Baby boy？”

Peter没有对他的话做出任何表示，只是望着他，清澈的眼底浮动着模糊的情绪，Wade猜测他有可能已经陷入了蜘蛛感应带给他的下一个场景里——他知道Peter有些过度依赖他的蜘蛛感应，以至于他的任何决定都基于预测之上。Wade希望得知Peter自己对于这些事情原本的想法，因为他清楚只有那些残存的情绪才是一个人真正活着的表现。

在Peter走神的时候，Wade已经将他的想法付诸实施，他迅速地起身，抓住Peter的手，用力一拉，将他措不及防地压在了那摞文件旁边。Peter似乎想要反抗，但又因为刚才蜘蛛感应的预测而犹豫了一下，放下因为拉扯而条件发射抓过来的蛛网发射器，顺从地环上了他的腰，柔软的棕色发丝蹭过Wade的脸颊。

他俯下身去亲吻Peter，用他一贯充满侵略性的动作占领对方的口腔，Peter微微战栗着回吻他，茶色的眼眸有一半因为他的动作而被遮去了反射的明朗日光，明晰的光影投射在他立体分明的五官上，阴影的位置随着他的呼吸和Wade的动作而缓缓挪动着，余光里Peter的发尾在透亮的光线里呈现出一种不真实的金色。

Wade解下他腰带时Peter猛地颤抖了一下，垂下眼帘看了看自己，他的制服还完好无损地贴在身上，不用蜘蛛感应提醒他也知道这套紧身衣很快就会被剥离他的身体。而现在的情况只会让他分不清楚Wade到底是在现实中将他的腰带扔在桌上还是在预感中扯下他的制服。

皮革的质感触碰到他裸露的皮肤时Peter皱起了眉头，他不喜欢这样的感觉。意识到自己渴望的是真正意义上肌肤的相贴时，Peter顿时脸颊发烫，也许是因为暴露在灼热躁动的空气里，他几乎感觉自己全身都在泛起烧红，只好通过拽扯Wade手套的方式来分散自己的注意力。

他力气大的惊人，差点连带着Wade的手表也一同拽了下来，Wade吃痛地吸了一口气：“你赢了，Peter——嘶，别扯了，你要早说我自己脱下来不好吗？”

Peter眯起眼睛看着他，意味不明地扯了扯嘴角，然后松开了Wade手腕，将双手往脑后一枕，头向后靠着，面无表情地盯着他脱制服。Wade被他盯的毛骨悚然，捏着制服的布料开始毫无技术含量地转移话题：“……Spidey，你能告诉我，呃，你脑子里进行到哪一步了吗？”

他刚说出口就后悔了。闻言，Peter露出了一个和他刺客职业非常相称的阴冷表情，上下打量着Wade，又在对方决意告饶的前一秒移开了目光。出乎Wade意料的是，一阵沉默后，Peter面无表情地轻声说：“你已经插进去了。”

“操！”这回轮到Wade像刚才的Logan一样大骂出声，“你是觉得我太慢了还是——”

Peter看着他的表情，终于扑哧一声笑了出来，以Wade完全没有反应过来的速度一跃而起按住他的肩膀，用力往后一拉，尽管有Peter一手撑着做缓冲，两人还是一起重重地砸在了桌上。桌子发出了一声令人心惊胆战的惨叫声，Wade揉着腰心有余悸地看着Peter的笑容，咬着牙根反手重新把他压在了身下。

他用一边手臂撑起身体时Peter仰着头看他，脸上笑容收敛，重新化为了Wade最熟悉的那种近乎冷漠的平静，仿佛他的一切行为都不能给他带来丝毫惊讶——最让Wade咬牙切齿的是，这可能还真就是事实。

Wade一边暗想着他一定要报复回来，一边伸手环住Peter因为这一番折腾已经翘起的性器，年轻的刺客因为他覆盖着疤痕的掌心而猛地一个激灵，不自觉地将覆在Wade后腰上的手收紧了一些，Wade将握着根部的掌心微微攥住，用食指轻搓至他前端的伞状部分，换来Peter越发急促的呼吸声和低低的喘息。

几乎不需要Wade动作，很快阴茎的前端就渗出了液体，Wade低低地笑了一声，在Peter因为气流而哆嗦的时候，吻上Peter的颈侧，同时用沾着液体的手指拨弄了一下穴口的嫩肉，又引来一阵意料之中的颤抖。

接着是一阵沉默，Peter侧过头去看发生了什么，发现Wade正从他的四次元口袋里掏出一个东西，然后在他眼前晃了晃，Peter勉强逆着光看清了——那是一瓶润滑剂。

“嘿，Baby boy，不要这样看着我，我是有随身携带润滑剂的习惯没错，你看，这不是派上用场了吗？”

他将重心移回来的时候Peter狠狠地在他腰上掐了一把，Wade皱了皱眉，但没有发出任何声音，只是拧开瓶盖把润滑剂倒了一手，将一根手指慢慢地深入年轻刺客的穴口，对方咬着下唇算是默许了他的举动。

“把手放在你的屁股上，”插入第二根手指时，Wade哼唱道，“夹紧然后猛推臀部——那将致使你疯狂。[1]”

Peter因为异物感吸了口气，警告道：“Wade——”

“Oh，抱歉甜心，我还没唱完。”Wade说着，熟练地顶弄了一下Peter的敏感点，另一只手往上滑了一些，揉捏着他的胸部。

Peter颤抖了一下，忍不住抓住Wade的手腕，他忍住一声呻吟，片刻后扬起一边眉毛：“你以为我会说‘对不起’吗[2]？”

“O.M.G，”Wade夸张地深吸了一口气，“Petey，你是在接我的梗吗？原来你也是会说玩笑话的——”

Peter猛地将Wade拉下来一些，用力一口咬住他的嘴唇，血腥味顺着津液淌进口腔，Wade很快反应过来，一面回吻他，一面撤开那只被握住的手，进而环住刺客纤细但有力的腰身。

他感受着Wade嘴唇上快速愈合的细小伤口处那些嫩肉的生长，细微的触感顺着他的下颚缓缓下滑到喉结，与此同时Wade将第三根手指插入他的后穴，穴口紧缩了一下，像是要绞紧又像是挽留，他在刺激之下的意识有些涣散，蜘蛛感应重新占据了他的大脑，幻觉里Wade仍然在一下接一下地抽插着。

“进来。”Peter说，他咬住下唇，侧过头，企图避开Wade落在他脖颈上的那些令他战栗的亲吻。

“如你所愿，Baby boy，如果你觉得你已经准备好了的话……”Wade低声说，缓缓撤出了手指，Peter用微微湿润的眼睛注视着他近在咫尺的伤痕，忍不住凑上去吻了吻，Wade的呼吸沉重了一些，Peter仰起头去看那双深邃又清亮的蓝眼睛，但对方避开了他的目光。

“Logan那矮子跟我说过，这世界上没有任何事情能让你感到惊讶。”Wade在他耳畔说，滚烫的鼻息很快就将他的耳廓染得通红，“但你总不能逃避自己本能的反应吧。”

Wade用阴茎的头部顶住他的穴口，缓缓深入，Peter紧紧咬住牙关，但声音还是从牙缝里泄了出来，眼圈因为生理性的泪水而微微泛着红色，使得他的眼睛看起来更亮了。

后穴被阴茎完全撑满后，他小声地呜咽了一下，恍惚间已经感应到了Wade的第二轮抽插，根本就没注意到对方此时尚没有动作。

他抬起有漉漉的眼睛望着Wade，Wade熟悉这个在茫然中带着埋怨的眼神，像是河岸的水汽都浸进了Peter闪着光的眼睛里一样。

“我猜你的感应告诉你……我们已经进行到很后面了？”Wade轻轻用手指在Peter的发丝间梳理着，试图让他放松下来，也确实达到了这个目的。

Peter不知道该怎么回应，只是胡乱地点着头。

“那我觉得……”Wade在他耳边低声说，“我应该试着赶上你的蜘蛛感应。”

Peter的瞳孔微微缩小了一些，似乎有点没反应过来：“——什么？”

接着他不得不用全部的自制力来阻止自己尖叫出声。

Wade微微托起他的大腿根，开始猛烈地抽插，在巨大的刺激下，Peter开始分不清他到底是在幻觉中还是在现实中，仿佛他是在双重的刺激下射了出来，眼前一片白光，呻吟和忍耐不住的哭喊数顺着躁动的空气，擦过剥落破旧的墙皮，随着葡萄浓郁的香气破碎消散在河岸的风里。百叶窗高高卷起，阳光肆无忌惮地落在他潮红的皮肤上， 而他只能任由胸口随着呼吸一起一伏，竭力将双腿分开，与快感同归于尽。

空气躁动，但他们深陷其中的身体只能感受到浓郁糜烂的气息，永不结束的白昼带着夏日的慵懒和热气将他们包裹。他们不在乎，也不会惊扰到相隔极远的邻居，因为只有激烈的节奏在能缓解片刻间歇时身体涌起的空虚，河岸的风将蔓延的气味吹过沉睡的走廊，让别墅深处积年未曾卷起的天鹅绒窗帘沾染上活着的气息。

因为仅有此刻，是他在铺天盖地阳光里无所顾忌的盛夏。

Fin. 

[1]改自1975年英美合拍音乐电影《洛基恐怖秀》歌词。

[2]“对不起”一句及上文Wade的话都出自2007年音乐剧《律政俏佳人》。

心血来潮给这篇画的短漫


End file.
